deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deadliest Issue/Muton Elite VS Theron Guard
Muton Elite XCOM.Jpg|Muton Elite !!! Vs logo.jpg|Vs Locust Theron Guard.png|Theron Guard !!! Today at this matchup ! Deadliest Issue presents the battle of Alien Muscle Guards ! The Elite alien guard from XCOM Enemy Unknown will fight another Elite ! The Theron Guard ! Both of these creatures has power and tactics ! But who will stand up to be the victor ?! Who Is Deadliest ? Muton Elite Weapons Muton Elites will have weapon additions Short Range These are the main weapon of the weakest alien in XCOM,the Sectoid.Although small,it is powerful enough to blow off an XCOM Soldier in 2-5 shots and effective against covers *Small but deadly *Fires Plasma *Unlimited Ammunition Medium Range An advanced version of the Light Plasma Rifle.However,it is more inaccurate than the lighter version.But packs a punch.It is a balanced powerful weapon.One shot can be lethal *More Inaccurate than the lighter version *Fires Ionized gas through a focused magnetic field *3 Round Burst *15 ammo *Effective at Medium range Long Range Not an Alien production but it is a XCOM made weapon to counter the inaccuracies of some plasma type weapons.For battle purpose this will be used by Muton Elites.It uses HUD Aiming and a headshot has 50% of great damage *Very accurate *Power doesn't lose in long range *HUD Aiming *5 Ammo *Loses Accuracy at close range Special The strongest arsenal of the Muton Elites plus the primary arm of Most Elite Mutons.The human version fires in automatic while Alien version is concentrated 3 round burst.It has no trouble at killing XCOM soldiers or civilians.It renders covers useless *Best at Medium Range *3 Round Burst *Expends ammo very quickly *For battle purpose it can do Automatic shots Explosive Weapon The Alien grenade is a standard issue grenade for higher leveled Aliens in XCOM.They are also used by Muton Elites ordinarily along with Sectoid Commanders and Heavy Floaters.It has a high blast radius with plasma explosion and deals considerable damage to enemies *Standard issue grenade for aliens *Only can be used once *Deals considerable damage *Can do friendly fire *Limited Range Melee The Muton blades aren't also equipped by Muton Elites but by their rougher cousins,the Berserker Mutons.They deal great damage and mounted at the arm.They do great deal of damage and any XCOM rookies died in one hit. *Mounted at arm *Makes an enemy bleeding *Great damage *Limited Range Armor Muton Elites wear full body armor made of unknown alien alloys.It offers good protection against plasmas or lasers or even powerful cannon level blasts.But the main weakness is that the Armor limits the user's movement speed *Heavy armor *Nearly impenetrable *Offers good protection *Limits movement Theron Guard Weapons Short Range Gorgon Pistol.jpeg Boltok Pistol.jpeg The choice of weapon is the Gorgon SMG but in addition,the Boltok Pistol is added.The Gorgon SMG is a medium damage fully automatic SMG and can be used in burst fire while the Boltok Pistol is an alien magnum that can kill a soldier in 2 or some shots.Both of these weapon suffered low accuracy and range although the Gorgon SMG can be used in medium range *Boltok Pistol has high power but low ROF and range along with Accuracy *Gorgon SMG has high ROF but lower power *Boltok Pistol has 6 ammo while Gorgon SMG has 32 ammo *Boltok Pistol can disminish an enemy in one single headshot Medium Range Gnasher.jpg Hammerburst Mk1 Judgment.jpg The choice of Medium range is the deadly Gnasher Shotgun and the standard issue Hammerburst Assault Rifle.The Gnasher shotgun is made by the COG but later The Locust Horde adopted it as one of the primary weapons.It is 12 gauge and has a lethal range for a shotgun which is 8 meters away.While the Hammerburst is a standard issue Assault Rifle for the Locust Horde.It is a 6 round burst weapon.It has phenomenal power and range plus accuracy.It has zero recoil neither.And excels at medium range combat *Gnasher Shotgun 12 gauge *Gnasher Shotgun shoots in a spreadshot *Hammerburst 6 round burst *Hammerburst 48 Ammo *Both are effective in close and medium encounters Long Range The Locust Horde's main sniper rifle is the Longshot Sniper Rifle.It is a high caliber bolt action sniper rifle.Again like the Gnasher it is made by COG but mostly used by the Locust Horde.It has only 1 ammo but easily kills an enemy.It is antipersonnel and also anti armor.It has a little bit slow reload.It uses ordinary Sniper Rifle circular aim *Circular Aim *High Caliber *Can deal with anything in long range *Very low ammo *Antipersonnel and Anti armor Special The Torque bow is an exclusive Locust weapon only for Elite Locust warriors.The Theron Guard is a nice example.It has a form of an archaic bow.It fires a large arrow like projectile with explosive tip.The projectile has a timed fuse for a half second to explode.It can do insta kill to unfortunate targets and weak points.It can destroy covers in a large area of explosion.Also like the Longshot it has only one ammo but fast reload. *Archaic,explosive tipped bow like weapon *Explodes in half second *Light to carry *Laser Sighted Coilgun *High accuracy and range *Single shot Explosive Weapon The choice of Explosive weapon is the Boomshot Grenade Launcher.It is highly lethal for the grenades that are launched.Although it has limited supply of ammo the Grenade launcher explodes in large blast radius and can nearly kill anything in one shot *One ammo *Very high blast radius *Cluster effect makes a bomb that is exploded summons another 3 bombs *Iron sight *Single shot *Can be an improvised melee weapon Melee Ratherly,it is used by Butcher Locusts to cut rockworms and feed it to the Drones.But they can be used as an effective melee weapon.It is very large and dwarfs the human size.Although big it didn't slow the user's speed. *Handheld giant blade *Can do bleeding *Used for personal defense *Sharp edge *Good for both thrusting and slashing *For battle purpose it has unlimited use Armor The Theron Guard's armor is heavily built for good protection.Although it didn't protect the head the helmet can fill it in.It also doesn't cover the arm part.It resembles a Lamellar-Cuirass armor hybrid.It offers lesser protection but offers acceptable speed *Covers only chest area until feet area *Offers mild protection *Sacrifices armor power for acceptional speed Information Muton Elite Muton Elites are improved version of the ordinary Mutons.They wield the Heavy Plasma and better armor grade.They primarily guard crashed or still flying UFOs of the Aliens.They usually guard also one Ethereal in a ship.They are better equipped for combat than the ordinary Mutons.Their mental health is better than the ordinary.That makes them harder to mind control or make the mind destroyed Theron Guard Theron Guards represents the elite status of a Locust.Head and Shoulders above the lowly drones in terms of equipment.They are assigned to Commando style operations or raids against high profile targets and dangerous missions. Battle Battle starts now and ends Thursday ! Category:Blog posts